In a liquid crystal display, a polarizing plate including a polarizing film is used. As a method of manufacturing the polarizing plate, a method is disclosed in which, for example, a polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) film is formed on a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) base, the PVA film is then stretched together with the base, and thereafter, the PVA film is dyed (see Patent Document 1, for example). Another method also is disclosed in which a PVA film is formed on a PET base as in the above method, and after the thus-obtained laminate is stretched, the PET base is crystallized, and thereafter, the PVA film is dyed (see Patent Document 2, for example). Also, still another method is disclosed in which a PVA film is formed on a PET base as in the above methods, and after the thus-obtained laminate is stretched and the PVA film is dyed, the PVA film is transferred to another base and the PET base is detached (see Patent Document 3, for example).